Second Grade
by writer writing
Summary: Skyler, Clark and Lois' son, continues his adventures in the second grade.
1. House Guests

The cops were everywhere. The 3 robbers were friends and they ran as fast as they could to get away from them. The siren noises always seemed to be gaining on them and there were gunshots. The city was dark and forbidding as their feet pounded against the city pavement.

At last they reached the place of safety. They slammed the secret door shut and spread out their spoils. There were bottles of pop and candy. They hadn't thought they were going to get away with it for a minute there. They twisted the caps off their drinks and cheered their good fortune.

"You're the best, Fatso," said the blonde-haired robber to the brown-haired one.

"I think Hungry is the best," Fatso disagreed, referring to the black-haired robber.

"No," Hungry said. "I think it is Smelly."

They all laughed at their cleverness in escaping the police. Then the door swung open. It was Superman. It was all over.

In reality it was Skyler's dad. "It's your first day of school tomorrow. Do you boys consider it to be wise loading up on all this sugar?"

"No, Mr. Kent," echoed the boys.

"Your parents are here, Shankar," he continued, "and Cameron, you better be getting back to your own floor."

Cameron groaned. He was a year younger than Skyler and going into the first grade. He got on Skyler's nerves sometimes but Skyler still liked him and never refused to play with him. He noticed his dad watching Cameron with x-ray vision to make sure he got back to his own apartment safe. Cameron's parents didn't care where he went and Skyler wasn't sure why but he wasn't allowed to play in Cameron's apartment, even though Cameron could come over here.

Skyler went out into the living room. His mom was holding a banana and letting Noel eat it. Noel took her last bite.

"Okay. All gone. Now you have to wash it down and then it's off to bed," his mom said.

"Pop," said Noel.

"Milk," their mother replied.

"Pop," Noel said again.

"I am not arguing with you about this." She shook her head and then said to Skyler, "She's not even 2 yet and we're having arguments. She's going to be a difficult teenager. I can already tell." She went into the kitchen to get Noel a sippy cup of milk.

Skyler pulled out a postcard that his new teacher had sent him over the summer. It made him feel big and important to get his own mail. He carried the postcard around wherever he went, so he could read it over and over. It had gotten a couple raindrops on it one time but it was still readable.

There was a knock at the door. His dad opened the door and a red-headed woman and her redheaded child came through the door. It was Bobby and Bobby's mom.

"What are you doing here, not to be rude or anything, Mrs. Parker?" his dad asked.

"It's quite alright," she said, "and please, I go by Watson now but I'd prefer you to just call me Mary Jane."

His mom came out of the kitchen and picked Noel up and gave her the yellow sippy cup. "What do you mean Watson?" she asked.

"Peter and I are getting a divorce," Bobby's mom answered.

Skyler looked at Bobby in surprise and sympathy. He'd never had a friend that had divorced parents but of course, he knew a lot of kids that had them. He'd go as far as to say more kids had divorced parents than parents who didn't but he'd never known any of them personally.

"I'm so sorry," his dad said immediately.

'I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if--"

"You could stay here until you get on your feet?" his mom finished for her.

Bobby's mom nodded.

"Of course, you can," his mom said.

"We wouldn't hear of you staying anywhere else," his dad added.

"I'm grateful. Of course, I have friends in New York but that's not really getting away from Peter. My friends, Berry and Eliza, moved to California as you might know and I figured that was too far away for when Bobby visits him," she explained. "Bobby will be with Peter on certain holidays and summers."

"That sounds fair," his mom said.

"It's not!" Bobby suddenly yelled. He ran for Skyler's room and slammed the door.

"He hasn't gotten used to our divorce yet," Bobby's mom said

His dad gave an understanding nod and his mom doled out the sleeping arrangement. "Bobby can sleep with Skyler, of course and you can sleep in Noel's room. We got her a twin bed with an adjustable rail but right now she still sleeps in her crib, even though she can climb out of it. We're hoping to get her potty-trained and we're using it as sort of a goal to work for and because it was on sale. Anyway if you don't mind sleeping in the baby's room--"

"Or if you do," Clark said, "You can take the master bedroom and Lois can have Noel's bed and I'll sleep on the couch or--"

"Noel's bed is quite alright with me," Bobby's mom said with a slight smile.

Skyler went to check on Bobby. He was sitting on the bed with folded arms. It was hard to tell if he was mad or sad but it was probably both.

"This'll be fun," Skyler said brightly. "It'll be like one long sleepover and you'll get to go to Metropolis Elementary again. Won't that be nice?"

Bobby looked at him without saying anything for awhile and then he gave an unenthusiastic nod. Skyler's bed had a pull out bed underneath for guests. Bobby knew about it and pulled it out and lay down on it. It was clear Bobby was having a tough time with everything. He was ready for bed and they had at least 30 more minutes before they had to go to sleep. Skyler obligingly cut off the lights and crawled into his own bed. A couple minutes later, Bobby said, "Grownups are stupid."

Skyler stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were stuck on his ceiling. He knew what Bobby meant. Sometimes adults lost sight of what was important. They didn't always forgive each other like kids did. "Yeah," he simply said.

TBC


	2. Bobby the Troublemaker

Skyler was washing his hands in the bathroom. Miss Coffman was a nice teacher. He always seemed to get nice teachers. Shankar was in Mrs. Knight's class, so he didn't get to see him much. Bobby was in his class though, which was lucky or he would have had to try and make new friends. He shook his hands dry and went for the paper towel dispenser when he saw that Bobby was hanging from the ceiling by a string of web.

"What are you doing?" Skyler asked, his mouth agape. Then he got nervous as he looked around to see if anyone else was in there. There didn't appear to be.

"I'm hanging from the ceiling," Bobby replied, stating the obvious.

"Get down. You're going to get in so much trouble if someone sees you."

"Says who?" Bobby asked defiantly.

There was a knock on the bathroom. "Bobby, are you still in there?" came Miss Coffman's voice. "What's taking so long?"

"Nothing, Miss Coffman," Bobby answered, barely restraining his chuckles.

"Don't make me come in there," she said warningly.

Bobby's mouth dropped open and he whispered, "She's a girl and this is the boy's bathroom. Can she do that?"

Skyler shrugged and whispered back, "She's not a girl. She's a teacher. She can do anything she wants I guess."

Bobby dropped from the ceiling, "Coming, Miss Coffman."

In class, Bobby pulled out a caterpillar from his pocket while Miss Coffman was reading to them. Skyler motioned for him to put it back in his pocket but Bobby just grinned. Skyler anxiously looked at the teacher to see if she saw but she was involved in reading the book. Bobby put the caterpillar in the hair of the girl that was sitting in front of him. She let out a scream like only a girl can. Miss Coffman noticed it then and knew it was Bobby, as Bobby was laughing unashamedly. Miss Coffman took the caterpillar and put it outside without saying anything. Then she pointed at the board. Bobby had to write his name on the board. If you got 2 checkmarks in one day, you had to sit out of recess for a week. Skyler figured it wouldn't be long before he didn't have a friend to play with at recess.

Out on the playground, Bobby was stirring up more trouble. Skyler had never seen him being this much of a troublemaker, especially in one day. He was having fun picking on the girls, one in particular, a girl named Beth. Bobby would tap her and Beth couldn't stand someone else having the last lick. She would chase him around until she hit him back. This went on for quite awhile. The other girls on the playground were snickering and calling Bobby, Beth's boyfriend, which made Beth even angrier.

Miss Coffman had left the other teachers to watch them while she went on an errand. Beth was viciously chasing Bobby. She was fast for a girl or anybody really. She had chased him to the end of the playground where the dumpster was. Bobby was trapped now. He had no choice but to be hit unless he jumped into the dumpster. Bobby opted for jumping into the dumpster.

Miss Coffman arrived just in time to see him jump in. She fussed at him. The other kids laughed and Bobby had to sit out of recess for the rest of the week. Bobby's clothes weren't dirty but he stunk really bad for the rest of the day. The kids that sat next to him pinched their noses and or kept their shirts over them.

This was just the first day of school. Skyler had a feeling Bobby was going to make it a long, interesting year.

TBC


	3. Runaways

Bobby and his mom had moved out after a couple of weeks to an apartment down the street. Skyler liked the arrangement. They could still play after school without living together. The living together had been fun at first but a friend who stays with you too long starts seeming more like a brother, which means fighting. The house had felt a little lonely after they moved out but he adjusted and was glad it was just him and his family again.

He and Bobby began to play a game at home and at school. Everyday after school they plotted to run away. At library time they read books together about faraway places. Bobby wanted to got to Ireland because they might find leprechauns. Skyler wanted to go to Egypt to find mummies and their golden treasures. They made a compromise and decided they would go live at the city park. They'd seen plenty of adults who lived there. They always used one of the park benches as a bed and a newspaper as a blanket. It might not look comfortable but it looked fun. They also made a list of the things they would need. The only thing they could think of was food and their Game Boys.

When Bobby and his mom came to visit one Saturday, Bobby had brought a grocery bag with his leftover Halloween candy in it. Skyler had some leftover from all the way back at Easter. They put that in the bag too. Skyler always had plenty of old candy because he wanted to save it for when he really needed it like when there was no sweets in the house. Plus, some of the holiday candy was so pretty, it was almost a shame to eat it. They hadn't forgotten to take their Game Boys either. That was the most important thing to take Skyler knew. He had a feeling it was boring to live in the park. They needed entertainment. They'd even brought along spare batteries. They were completely prepared.

"It's time to run away," Bobby announced.

Skyler took a look out the window. It was gray outside and starting to drizzle. Bobby had picked a fine time to run away.

They snuck out the door, while their moms were engaged in conversation. Noel saw them though and her green eyes got big and she pointed and said "Sky-sky." Luckily though their moms didn't pay attention. Skyler followed Bobby as he lead them down the street. Skyler honestly didn't know why he was following. He didn't really want to run away. He supposed he was waiting for Bobby to want to stop playing and go back.

"I'm hungry already," Bobby said. He pulled out a candy bar from the bag.

"Me too," Skyler said, getting into the excitement of the game. He pulled out a chocolate rabbit and bit its ear off. Then he hurriedly stuck it back in the bag. He didn't want it to get wet and he might get hungry later. He had no idea how long this was game was going to last or how long he was going to keep following Bobby.

"Skyler, Bobby! Get your butts back here!" yelled his mom with her head sticking out of one of their apartment windows.

Then Bobby's mom stuck her head out of the neighboring window, "It's raining and you boys know better than to play in the street. It's not a playground."

"Yes, mom!" Bobby called back obediently.

Their moms put their heads back in but they were still watching them through the windows. They started heading back to the apartment. Skyler was glad they had called them back but Bobby looked depressed.

"Don't worry, we can run away another day," Skyler said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Bobby said, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

They both knew though that they weren't going to do it again.

TBC


	4. Birthday Disturbance

It was Skyler's 8th birthday party. It started out like any other birthday party with all the traditional wrapping. He had 6 guests: Bobby, Shankar, Josh, Jacob, Tyler, and Cameron from downstairs.

They were playing pin the tale on the donkey. His dad was in the kitchen getting the cake, pop, and ice cream ready. His mom was putting his sister down for a nap, who was grouchy because of her sleepiness. Skyler had been blindfolded and Bobby was spinning him around and around. Skyler thought he would never stop. It made him very sick and dizzy. If he wasn't careful, he'd plow right through the door where the donkey poster hung and that wouldn't be good. He walked very slowly, holding his hands out to feel for solidness. He should have gotten there by now. He kept going though. He heard the boys snickering.

At last, he crashed against a solid mass. It felt like a very tall and solid grownup, not his mom or dad. He lifted up his blindfold and took a look. He gulped. The boys had left the door open. It was Cameron's dad, who was a very bad man he knew. He had leathery, wrinkled skin and bloodshot eyes. He had tufts of blondish, white hair sticking out from his cap and he wore a scowl on his face. He smelled really bad too. Skyler took a step back. He tried to say sorry but the word just wouldn't come out.

"Where's your parents?" Cameron's dad sneered.

Skyler could only manage to point toward the apartment.

"Get them," he commanded.

Skyler took off running for the apartment. His mom had come back out. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Rather than answering her question, he quickly told her, "Cameron's dad is out there. He wants to talk to you."

Him mom got a dangerous look on her face, "He does, does he? You kids stay in here. I'll be right back." She shut the door behind her.

Skyler was nervous. He wondered if he should go get his dad out of the kitchen. He carefully cracked the door open to hear what was going on. The other kids gathered around. They both looked pretty angry from what Skyler could see.

"My son took some candy to your kid's party. I want it back," Cameron's dad said.

"He wanted to bring it because he didn't have a present for Skyler. I think it was very sweet of Cameron. You'll only hurt your son if you take it back."

"Your kid talked him into it. He's a conniving, greedy, little brat!"

"If you want your candy back you can have it but there's no need to be a jerk."

"It's not just about the candy. I don't like my son hanging out with yours.!" He peppered this with language not suitable for children's ears and the kids all gasped, except Cameron who was blushing.

"Watch your filthy mouth. The children will hear you."

"I don't care." He yelled toward the door. "Cameron, I'm going to tan your hide for this! You won't be able to sit down for a week!"

"You're drunk, Mr. Welsh. I suggest you go sleep it off before Cameron comes home."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'll do what I durn well want with myself and my son, woman!"

He expected to plow right past his mom by pushing her out of the way but she pushed him first and sent him stumbling back.

Skyler was afraid his mom or Cameron's dad might get hurt. He went running for the kitchen, where his dad was lighting the candles and getting ready to carry it out. "Mom and Cameron's dad are having a fight!" he shouted in a rush.

His dad got an 'oh boy' look on his face and went running to help. He got there just in time as his mom was about to attack Mr. Welsh. He got between them and tried to rationally sort this out while his mom tried to work her way past his dad.

"You should have seen it," Bobby gushed. "Cameron's dad was really mad. He told your mom he was going to knock her go--"

"That's a bad word," interrupted Tyler.

"her brains out," Bobby finished. "He tried to take a swing at her but she caught his arm turned him around and sent him stumbling toward the elevator bur he was really mad then and he turned right around and was running with everything he had and she punched him right in the gut. He bent over in pain and then kicked her shin. Your mom was going to beat the crap out of him, I could tell. I've never seen her look so mad. She's so cool."

Cameron looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Skyler really felt for him. A cop stepped off the elevator. "We got a call from the neighbors about a disturbance," he said.

Skyler went to sit at the table. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't believe a cop had showed up at his birthday party. It was kind of neat. It'd make an interesting story for journal time. The other kids joined him at the table and made jokes about the situation. The cop came in and told Cameron to come with him. His parents came back in. His dad put on a smiling face, "Who wants cake?"

His mom still looked a little riled but when his dad brought out the cake she chuckled, "There is wax all over that cake."

"I can scrape it off," his dad replied. To Skyler he said, "Make a wish."

At least this would make an interesting, exciting story in journal tomorrow.

TBC


	5. Parent Teacher Conference

It was Parent-Teacher Conference day, unfortunately. It always made Skyler nervous to think that his parents and teacher were talking about him.

Last year if a student had to tag along for whatever reason, there was a chair outside the door to sit in. He'd had to come along a couple of times last year for one reason or another. This was one of those times. It seemed every superhero they knew was fighting crime. Bad guys always picked the worst possible times like Parent-Teacher Conference day. He wouldn't be at all surprised if that was on purpose to torture the children of superheroes everywhere. All their close friends and family were busy and Noel was so unpredictable these days that their parents wouldn't leave them with anyone who didn't know about their powers. They couldn't leave Skyler somewhere and then have to explain to the teacher why they'd brought Noel along.

Dark-haired Miss Coffman stood at the door, waiting for them, "Skyler can come in and listen."

Skyler figured that was either really good or really bad. He didn't know which. They sat down at the reading table and she had a folder sitting on the table.

Skyler wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and tried to think happy thoughts. He normally made stories up in his head to distract himself but he was too anxious for that to work.

"Skyler is one of the best students I've ever had," Miss Coffman said.

Skyler couldn't believe his ears. He was sure he didn't hear her right.

She pulled out the special book he had made in class. He'd had lots of fun making it. They got to draw pictures and make a story up and then she had turned it into a fancy book with a spiral holding thing. Miss Coffman was taking turns reading their books at storytime before they were allowed to take it home. Miss Coffman began reading the story right now. She always told stories with just the right voice. "Having a Bad Day for Miss Coffman by Skyler Kent. Once there lived a class who wouldn't hush. Their names were Skyler, Bobby, Michael, Josh, Scott, Brandon, Adam, Andy, Jordan, and David. Miss Coffman spanked Michael. He didn't do his work. At lunch they had a food fight. At 1:00 Scott singed too loud. It hurt Miss Coffman's ears! At math they scribbled on their papers. At ice cream they hit Miss Coffman! At 3:00 Miss Coffman said, "You monsters get out." They went home. In the morning they were nice as sweetie pies. The End."

Skyler was pleased but embarrassed. The grownups were laughing at the story and Noel was giggling, but she didn't know what was funny. She was just laughing because the grownups were.

"It's a funny story, of course," she said when everyone stopped, but it also shows remarkable creativity for his age." She pulled out his report card. "I know you've seen this, but he has straight G's and all checks for his behavior. He was a little shy at the beginning of the year, but he's come out of shell as you can tell by the story he wrote."

His dad stood up. "I'll be right back, The restrooms are just across the hall?"

Miss Coffman was a little surprise at his sudden jumping up and determined voice. "Yes, but if you'd prefer bigger toilets. The teacher's restroom is--" but his dad had already rushed out.

"When my husband has to go, he has to go. So you don't think Skyler's shyness is a hindrance? His teacher last year suggested getting him checked out for autism or something like it ."

"Oh, goodness, no. Shyness is normal. It's just who he is. He warms up, so it's not a concern at all. He's a joy to have in the classroom and I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up as a famous writer one day."

Skyler smiled. That would be a cool job. Maybe he could work at the Planet like his parents.

"That's all I have to say," Miss Coffman said. "Do you have any more questions?"

She didn't much to Skyler's relief. Miss Coffman shook their hands, even Noel's. Noel was a little confused.

They didn't bother to wait for his dad to come back from the "restroom." He could be gone the rest of the night.

"I hate it when people do that," his mom grumbled when they got out to the parking lot. "Don't they have any respect for anybody? Look how much room this car had to park on the other side. There are lines there for a reason. How am I going to scrunch between these cars and get the driver's side open? The other side is just as tight."

Skyler went over to the blue minivan that was next to their car and moved it over about a foot.

His mom smiled and ruffled his hair. "I bet your teacher doesn't know just how talented you are. Thanks, sweetheart. Powers certainly come in handy at times."

Skyler smiled. He was puffed up with compliments. Tonight hadn't been bad at all.

TBC


	6. Baby Meltdowns

His mom answered the phone after a bunch of rings. His dad was off fighting crime as usual and his mom had been in the shower. Her hair was dripping water all over the phone book and notebook pad. He moved them for her.

"Hello…I'm sorry. I'll make sure to install a phone in my shower next time," she said sarcastically to whoever was on the phone. "Chloe, are you crying? I didn't mean to--Yes, I know babies cry in the middle of the night. Can't you afford to hire a nanny? You at least have Alfred…What about Lucy? She's doesn't have any flights until--" His mom let out a huge sigh. "I'll talk to Perry, but I can't make any--Don't thank me yet. Just calm down and I'll see what I can do."

"What's the matter with Aunt Chloe?" Skyler asked.

"She's having a little trouble with your new cousin."

"You mean my new girl cousin?" Skyler asked with a hint of dismay. He wondered why God couldn't let him have one boy in the family to play with.

"That's the one," she said, heading back toward the bathroom.

"Are you going?" he asked, following her.

"If Perry lets me and maybe if he doesn't, she sounds like she's about to have a meltdown."

"What's a meltdown?"

"Not a good thing," she replied. "I'll probably leave as soon as your dad gets back."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long but while I'm gone you'll have to help your dad take care of Noel."

Skyler made a face, "I guess so."

They had been standing in the bathroom doorway for awhile now. "Is it okay with you if I finish my shower now?" she asked with a smile.

He went back into the living room.

His dad wasn't too thrilled when mom told him either.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"As long as it takes, but I can't imagine that will be too long. She just needs some moral support. "

"You're right," he said, putting a smile on his face. "if Chloe needs your help, you should go. Skyler and I can handle Noel just fine. She'll be over at Mom's most of the time anyway."

"Exactly," she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Now that it's settled will you fly me over? She needs me as soon as possible."

"Perry already agreed to it?"

"Of course, he did. He likes Chloe even if she had to quit her job at the Planet."

"You got your suitcase?" he asked.

She picked it up from the corner of the room. "I'm all ready."

His dad got Mary Jane to come over. His mom kissed Skyler and Noel good-bye and then they flew out the window. Skyler looked over at Noel and he couldn't help think she had a strange smile. It was almost like she knew Mom was leaving for a little while and that she was about to get a lot more freedom.

Chloe was waiting outside on the porch. It was drizzling rain in Gotham and looked like it was about to break out into a thunder storm. The weather seemed to match Chloe's disposition right now very well. Clark was a little nervous at the sight. He kissed Lois goodbye, gave a friendly, sympathetic wave to Chloe, and then he was off. Chloe has holding the crying baby in her arms. The baby had been named Martha Moira

Wayne after both Bruce and Chloe's mothers. Lois had only seen the baby once so far, at the hospital. She had already grown a lot since then. She tried to take the baby, but Chloe seemed to unconsciously resist. Lois put an arm around her. "Why don't we go inside?"

"It cries all the time," Chloe said pitifully, when they were inside.

"I think it'd make it easier on you if you start calling the baby she or Martha. That way you remember the baby's a person and not a crying machine."

As if on cue, the baby began to cry. "Here come to Auntie Lois, Martha," Lois said taking her and with a little bouncing and after putting the pacifier back in her mouth, she quieted her back down. "It feels strange calling her Martha because of Mrs. Kent. I hope you don't mind if I call her Martie?"

Chloe gave a feeble nod. "It's cute. How did you do that?"

"It's not a huge leap. You just take the first part and--"

"I mean get her quiet like that. How do you put up with kids? Your kids didn't cry every night, did they?"

Lois laughed a little. "Skyler rarely cried as a baby. You should know you babysat him every now and then. Once he learned to say mama he used the little toy bell on his baby crib, he'd ring that and call mama if he wanted out. I can't even really remember having to get up in the night because he was crying. I was worried about it actually. The doctor told me I had to set the alarm clock so I'd know when it was time to feed him. Noel, on the other hand, that was a different story. She cried and she cried. It must have 6 months before she slept through the night. I wished her crying had come with an off switch. Don't get me wrong, I love her the way she is, but if she'd been my first child, I might not have had a second one. I'd have made sure of that. I'd have gotten my tubes tied after the first night. You have to learn to adjust. Being a mother isn't easy, it doesn't come naturally, at least it didn't for me. It's only been 2 weeks. You'll get used to it and I promise you the crying will stop one of these days."

"When?"

"Every baby's different, but before you know it, she'll be a teenager sneaking out of the house and you'll wish for this again."

"Teenage years?" Chloe visibly shuddered.

"At least you won't know when your child's hormones kick in," Lois said wryly.

Chloe's eyes focused on Lois for the first time and she smiled which was a good sign. "It's just so hard. Bruce is hardly ever home at night and he's got business stuff and charity functions during the day. Sometimes Alfred is down in the cave helping and that leaves just me and Martha."

"Have you went back to work yet?" Lois asked, referring to her job on the Gotham Gazette.

Chloe shook her head, "I don't think I'm going back to work. I've given it some thought and I want Martha to have her mother around her all the time."

Lois frowned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. You love your job and I think it'd help make you more…" she paused to search for the right word due to Chloe's vulnerable stare.

"Sane?" Chloe asked.

Lois smiled. "That's the word."

"I just remember what it was like to grow up without a mother and I want to devote as much time to her as possible."

"I know that, but I think she'd get the best from you if you take the time to revitalize yourself. You won't miss out on her life. Take it from a working mother."

"Maybe you're right," Chloe said.

"I'm always right," Lois replied.

Chloe smiled. "Like you were right that Clark was going to take over the farm and marry and raise kids with Lana?"

"Hey, I was close. You know what's ironic is that he called me delusional when I told him that."

"I think he knew it wasn't right for him even back then."

"He tried his best to make it happen though. I'm the one that had to convince him to get a job at the Planet and give up on Lana for the real prize."

"Do you hear your aunt/" Chloe asked, taking Martha back. "She doesn't have a big head at all, does she?"

"I only speak the truth," Lois laughed. "You know you better be careful where her tears fall when she cries. You never know what she might have inherited from her mother."

"Very funny," but then Chloe bit her lip with worry. "Do you think third generation transference is possible?"

"Possible but less and less likely. With any luck, I won't have to worry about my grandchildren having powers. I'll be too old for all that worry by then, but I guess we have to see how long before it's removed, but if she does, she'll use it to help people just like her mother. "

Chloe smiled. "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Lois smiled back. "Take things one day at a time. I can spend a week helping you. How is that?"

"Wonderful," Chloe said, squeezing her cousin in a hug. "I knew you'd make everything better."

"You might want to consider a nanny though," Lois suggested.

"Yeah, and then we'd have to hide things and it wouldn't feel like family."

"How about your dad?" Lois suggested.

Chloe gave it some thought. Her dad had mentioned his loneliness recently and he was family. They might have to let him in on the Batman secret, but it'd be nice to have an extra pair of hands around, especially if she was going back to work. The house was certainly big enough to hold another person. "I'll give him a call."

--

"I'm home," Lois called out as she opened the door. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she surveyed the damage. Furniture lay toppled over, shattered glass and china littered the floor. She would have been worried about her family's safety if she didn't see her husband and son sitting in the middle of the floor and her daughter asleep on the overturned couch. "What happened here? Did a hurricane come through?"

"Yeah, Hurricane Noel," Skyler replied.

"We tried," Clark said. "We really did, but you don't know what she's like. I mean she…I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. If I had to choose between fighting Doomsday or watching my own daughter for an hour, I'd choose Doomsday."

Lois went over to the couch and started to pick Noel up.

"Don't!" Clark hollered out in a loud whisper.

"I'm just taking her to her room, if there's a room left that is," Lois said.

"She might wake up," he told her, "and she hasn't slept since…I don't even remember the last time she slept."

"She's at that stage," Lois said, picking her up anyway. "She has to get into everything and she can cause more messes and destruction than most babies."

"Skyler wasn't that bad," Clark lamented.

"It's like I told Chloe. Every baby's different."

"But how…how? You don't have any powers at all and you handle her just fine."

"Did you try telling her no?" she asked wryly.

"No?" Clark repeated.

"It's this 2 letter word that she responds to fairly well. It's like her name with the -el and if that doesn't work tell her no cookies." Lois smiled sympathetically and shook her head, as she went to put Noel to bed. "I'm not cleaning up this mess," she warned before she disappeared from sight.

When she came back out, everything was spotless. "Well, I guess you're good for something after all," she joked as she kissed Clark. She kissed the top of Skyler's head. "Thanks for helping your daddy. I'm sure there wouldn't have been an apartment left at all without you."

She had only been gone a week but it felt like an eternity to Skyler. "Don't ever leave us again," he said, throwing his arms around her. "We need you."

She laughed, "I'll do my best."

TBC


	7. Reconciliation Attempt

It was Christmas Eve and as usual they were spending it with his grandma and celebrating Noel's birthday.

"I set out the big girl's potty chair," his grandma cooed in Noel's direction.

His parents and grandma had been working on getting Noel potty-trained for almost a month now. Skyler couldn't wait until she was. Then he wouldn't have to worry about her diapers when she tried to get on his lap and the grownups would quit all the potty talk. Nothing seemed to work though, not even the promise of cookies.

"Well, good luck on getting the big girl to use it," his mom replied.

Noel was just grinning as their dad helped her remove her coat. She could almost remove it by herself, but not quite.

Their grandmother had things all ready for the party.

"This looks great, Mom," his dad said, going over to the table.

There was a knock at the door. It was Kara. She had been invited to the birthday party. She'd brought Jimmy along. The first thing Kara did was hold out her finger. There was a diamond ring on it.

"You two are getting married?" his mom asked.

Kara nodded and said an excited yes. Suddenly all the grownups began talking at once and hugging each other . Skyler kind of thought this would happen eventually. They all started birthday preparations like sticking the candles on the cake. Kara and Jimmy were the only guests. Everyone else had Christmas plans. There was a sudden knock at the door. Skyler wondered who it could be on Christmas Eve. It was too early for Santa Claus and he didn't come through the front door anyway. He used the chimney.

His grandma answered the door. It was Aunt Lucy, Uncle Ron, and Susie. His mom looked stunned to see them, but then happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them, as she simultaneously hugged them.

"Mrs. Kent invited us," Lucy replied. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" his mom responded.

Skyler knew why she would be mad when he saw the general standing in the doorway. His mom's eyes flashed dangerously and her face got a little redder when she saw him. She turned to his grandma. "Did you invite him?"

"Yes, she did," the general said. "Mrs. Kent knows that Christmas is a time for family. You haven't spoken to me since last Thanksgiving. That is unacceptable."

His mom scoffed. "Unacceptable. Well, let me tell you something--"

His dad gently took his mom by the arm, "We have K-I-D-S in the room," he whispered.

Parents sure liked to spell things out in front of their children, but it didn't work on him anymore, unless it was a big word.

"That spells kids," Susie loudly declared.

His grandma chuckled in an attempt to relieve the tension and picked Noel up. "I think we have a little girl's birthday to celebrate."

They all carefully and cautiously walked toward the table like they were walking on eggshells. His Grandma began "Happy Birthday to you," then everybody joined in, some of them in an over cheerful tone and some like their arm was being twisted. Noel might have noticed something was wrong if she wasn't eyeing the cake. "I want cake," she said as soon as the song was finished.

"Do you want presents first or cake first?" his mom asked her.

"Cake," Noel said, trying to reach for it. The group actually started to break out into what seemed like a comfortable chatter, as his dad started cutting the cake. His grandma buckled Noel into the highchair that she was about to outgrow. "I want cake, maw-maw," Noel told their grandmother.

"In a minute sweetheart," she replied.

Skyler watched Noel's cheeks puff out and turn red. That was never a good sign/ It meant she was getting ready to throw a temper tantrum. He was about to alert his dad, but she pounded her little fists on the highchair and the tray broke in half and went flying across the room.

"What in the name of--?" Lucy began, but couldn't finish in her sheer surprise.

Everybody and everything went silent except Noel, who kept loudly insisting, "Cake. Cake."

His grandma gave a perfectly believable laugh as she picked up the tray. "Well, that was Clark's old highchair. It was bound to break eventually."

Everyone joined in the laughter except the General, who Skyler couldn't help but notice looked a little suspicious, but he didn't say anything.

Everyone got through cake and then it was time for Noel to open her presents. She got dolls, games, clothes, the usual.

"What did you get her, Daddy?" his mom asked when they had gone through all the presents.

"I figured since I wasn't invited. I didn't have to," he replied calmly.

"Well, that's just fine, Dad. You know what? Get out of here. You're not welcome."

His mom's dad took it stone-faced. He just walked out.

"We drove him," Lucy said. "That means we'll have to go to. I'm sorry, Lois. I don't know what it is. He's never any trouble at our house."

"I know what it is. It's his way of getting back at me. He does stuff that he knows is going to make me mad. I know that man like a book."

Aunt Lucy nodded sympathetically and left with Uncle Ron and Susie.

"You know, Jimmy and I are going to spend Christmas with his mother. I think we'd better leave too," Kara said.

Uncle Jimmy gave a weak nod. Skyler noticed Uncle Jimmy never liked to talk when his mom was mad. Uncle Jimmy was probably smart.

One of those heavy silences descended, now that it was just the 5 of them again.

His grandma said, "Lois, honey, I know you think I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but that man is your father like it or not,"

"I choose not," his mom interjected.

His grandma continued without responding to her comment, "and he's not going to live forever."

"Are you kidding me? That man will outlive us all."

"We like to think that our parents will be around forever, but it's just not true, sweetheart."

"Did he tell you he was dying or something?" his mom asked.

"No, I just don't want to see you regretting one day that you didn't try a little harder to reconcile. He does love you, Lois. Even if he doesn't know how to show it."

"I've tried, Mrs. Kent. Believe me, but we're just too different."

"No, you're too alike."

"I think a Christmas card through the mail has worked just fine in the past," his mom said. "Maybe if it wasn't for the kids, but I don't want them around him if I can help it. He's not even close to what a grandfather should be and he's not even trying. He favors Lucy's daughter. I don't want them to go through what I had to and ask themselves why their grandfather doesn't love them even if it's not true. It's thinking like that that messes you up. I know you meant well, but you're the only grandparent they need."

His grandma rested her hand comfortingly on his mom's shoulder. His mom was still mad and her eyes looked a little wet.

His dad broke in cheerfully, "Well now, let's see if we can figure out how that butterfly game works and then we'd better get in bed for Santa Claus."

The game worked by an elephant spitting out paper butterflies through his truck and each player got a net to catch the butterflies in. The player with the most butterflies won. Of course, they had to let Noel win, but she was cheating anyway by putting her net over the elephant's trunk and telling someone "no!" and swatting her hand toward them whenever they tried to come near.

TBC


	8. Counting Down to Midnight

Skyler couldn't wait. It was New Year's Eve and his parents were going to let him stay up late this year. He couldn't begin to imagine what happened at midnight, but he wanted to see.

8:00-

He plopped down on the couch beside his dad. His mom was busy getting the house ready for the New Year's celebration at midnight. She was washing the supper dishes and setting out the party favors. Noel was already in bed. The TV was on and he leaned back to watch it.

9:00-

Skyler had spent an hour watching a western that his dad had on. The only parts he could pay attention to was when they were shooting guns or arrows. The rest of it was boring and pure torture. His mom had joined them on the couch. He looked at the clock and counted up the hours. There were still 3 hours to go and he was already getting sleepy, mostly because of the movie. He decided that playing toys was the best way to go, so he got up off the couch to go and get them.

10:00-

It was an hour later. Ironically, he had chosen to play with his miniature cowboys and Indians. He also played with his invisible friends. He was really too old for invisible friends, but he used them when he was really bored and there was no one to play with. They weren't really friends, they were competition. One was a grownup, female judge that was non-bias. The other was the boy he competed with, but the boy always tried to cheat with things like mind-control. They played games like who could go up and down the steps the most times. He didn't like competing with people in real life, so this was as close as he got. However, there were only so many games you could make up to play with invisible friends. He was bored again.

10:30-

Skyler still hadn't thought of anything to do. He was back on the couch. He dangled himself upside down on it and looked up at the ceiling. He pretended he was walking on the ceiling and that the light fixture was really a dish with yummy things underneath it.

"Skyler, it's not good for you to hang upside down that long," his mom warned. "All the blood will rush to your head. Sit up and watch the movie. It's Disney. You like Disney."

He did like Disney, but not this late at night. He had already watched this particular one a hundred times. He sighed and tried to focus on the screen. Mickey and Goofy were strange blobs on the screen and their voices sounded funny. It sounded kind of like blahuis ssoij dthg kjlyb thdo gusdgh.

10:45-

Skyler's eyelids were shut and he was about to lose consciousness, if he hadn't already, but he felt a cold glass slip into his curled hand and he opened his eyes back up. He was confused.

"Your dad and I thought you might need something to help you stay up and you're too young for coffee, so there's nothing better than pop shot full of caffeine."

He was too tired to say anything. He just smiled at her gratefully and started sipping on the beverage in his hand.

11:00-

Skyler felt a lot more energetic.

11:15-

Skyler was slowly wearing down.

11:30-

His energy was gone again and there was still 30 minutes to go. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He might regret falling asleep in the morning, but right now he was ready to admit defeat. He laid his head on his mom's lap and stretching out, put his feet up on his dad.

11:35-

"You want me to give you another tip for staying late?" his mom asked.

Bleary-eyed Skyler nodded.

"Follow me," she said, getting up off the couch.

He hated to leave the comfortable couch. It took everything he had left in him as he dragged himself after her. She went into the kitchen.

"I don't want anymore pop," he told her.

"That's good because I'm not giving you any," she said as she opened the freezer.

He watched as she took the ice in her hand. He thought she must be getting herself a drink, but then she opened up the back of his shirt and slipped in the ice. It tingled a little, but he was still confused.

"Did that do anything for you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "What is it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to wake you up," she demonstrated by slipping some ice down her own shirt and then jumping around like a monkey.

He laughed. "That woke me up, Mommy."

She threw the fallen ice in the sink. "I'm glad I could be of service."

His dad was laughing too. She hit him when they got back to the couch.

11:45-

Skyler suddenly got his wakefulness back as his dad had turned it on a New Year's celebration. It was so close. There was music and interviews on, which were boring, but he was determined to stay awake.

11:59:50-

10, 9, 8--Skyler wasn't exactly sure why they were counting backwards with the people on TV, but he joined his parents anyway. Maybe a rocket was going to shoot off. Maybe that's why the ball was dropping--7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The ball reached the bottom, lighting the numbers 2022. The crowd on TV cheered like it was the best thing ever. His mom got up. She took a bottle of cold, sparkling cider. And poured them some in fancy glassed. She also brought them noisemakers that they spun in between drinks.

"Now what?" Skyler asked excitedly.

"Now we go to bed," his dad answered.

Skyler was disappointed. "You mean that was it?" he asked disbelievingly, as he followed his parents down the hall. "What was the point of that?"

His mom smiled as she tucked him in bed. "It means it's a new year."

"And that's something to be thankful for in this day and age," his dad said, kissing his forehead.

Maybe it was, but Skyler still thought the holiday was a crock after fighting sleep for so long. You didn't even get presents or candy. He was just going to go to bed at the regular time next year.

TBC


	9. Fire

It was his dad's turn to come with him on a fieldtrip. One of his parents came along on almost every fieldtrip unless there was a particular work commitment. They were going to see a real firehouse on this fieldtrip. They were all sitting on the ground except the parents, who were standing. A real, live fireman was giving them a lecture. At first he held all the kids attention, but then he started dragging on and on about fire safety in an uninteresting fashion.

Bobby had snuck away from the group and was climbing up the pole using his clinging ability. Skyler quietly tapped his dad's leg and pointed toward Bobby. His dad quickly got him off and brought back a sullen-looking Bobby.

"Have a seat and listen like the others are doing," his dad said to Bobby.

Bobby folded his arms and sat down with a hard plunk, "I just wanted to see where they sleep." Then he shouted rather loudly, "And you're not my Daddy!"

Some of the group looked back, and others pretended not to hear. Miss Coffman looked back and shook her head at Bobby as a warning. Bobby's anger at his parents' divorce situation seemed to be getting worse over time rather than better. Skyler felt sorry for him and sometimes a little afraid.

Finally, the fireman switched to talking about the fire truck. The first thing he pointed out on it was the ladder, which everyone knew was used for climbing up tall buildings to rescue people.

"Or you can just get Superman to get them out," Scott blurted out, "and then you wouldn't need a ladder."

"Superman can't be everywhere," the fireman said a little resentfully.

Ron the fireman pointed out the hose next, "And this sprays water on the fire."

"Or Superman could just use his freezy breath," Scott said.

The other kids laughed. Skyler laughed too, even though he felt sorry for Ron and then looked to see if his dad thought it was funny too, but he was gone. It's not that Skyler didn't understand. He did. He just wished his dad didn't have to go save the world during something important like his fieldtrip. He gave a disappointed sigh and focused back on the fire truck demonstration. Everyone was interested since Josh started cutting up.

Skyler looked to see if Bobby was enjoying himself yet, but he had gotten up again and after a quick look around the room he didn't see him anywhere out in the open. He must have been hiding somewhere. Skyler wished he had x-ray vision like his dad. Then he could find him easy enough.

After another look, he saw smoke rising up from behind a stack of boxes. At first he wondered if it was part of the demonstration, but he doubted it since it was way back in the corner. Before he could think of what to do another kid spotted it.

"Look, Mom, a real fire!" shouted one of the girls enthusiastically. It wasn't taking long for the fire to spread. You could see the crackle of the flames now. The group jumped up to their feet and then Addie's mom, Addie was the one who spotted the fire, began screaming hysterically.

"Calm, down, everyone," Ron the fireman said loudly. "The first thing we need to do is get outside."

"Pretend this is like a school fire drill," Miss Coffman instructed.

Most of the kids weren't paying attention to fire drill conduct. They were screaming and running, but at least they were running toward the door. If they were at school, they might have done it like they had been taught. A couple of the parents weren't much better though. One dad, who had been talking on the cell phone all during the fieldtrip, picked up his son and went running out the door immediately. Skyler was more than a little scared. He still didn't see Bobby anywhere.

Miss Coffman seemed to have her head on straight. She was counting the kids as they went out the door. Finally Miss Coffman, Ron the Fireman, and Skyler were the only ones left. "Come on, Skyler," Miss Coffman said.

"Bobby hasn't come out yet," he told her.

"I know," she said looking around worriedly, but we'll find him. You need to get outside now."

They heard a cough. Ron found him cowering behind the flaming boxes and carried him out. Miss Coffman and Skyler were right behind them.

The kids' mouths , and the adults for that matter, were agape as they watched the bright flames take over. All the firemen were gone except their lecturing fireman, who tried his best to fight the flames, but most of what he needed was inside and he was only one man.

"Where are all your firemen? This is a firehouse after all," asked Mrs. Jenson, who had been the one who had gotten hysterical inside the firehouse.

"There's a big fire downtown," he explained tiredly. "Even the volunteer firemen are there."

Just then Skyler's dad appeared overhead. He blew the fire out easily. The crowd cheered and there were cries of thank you. Skyler couldn't help, but feel proud.

"What's the point of firemen," Mrs. Jenson whispered to the cell-phone dad, "if we have Superman?"

His dad must have heard that because instead of flying off, he got closer to the ground, "Firemen are heroes too, in fact, better heroes than I. When I put out a fire, I don't risk my life to do it. These people do. You should remember to thank your non-super heroes, who save the day without special abilities and flashy costumes."

There were some more cheers after that statement, particularly from Ron the fireman, who had been pretty anti-Superman up until now. Then his dad flew off.

Ron stepped out in front of the crowd, "Now can anyone tell me how this fire got started?" he asked, looking in Bobby's direction.

Skyler looked at Bobby and Bobby looked at Skyler. Bobby was scared, which surprised Skyler because he was usually smiling after he committed the mischief. Of course, this was a lot bigger than his usual mischief.

"I--I found a match," Bobby managed to stutter. "I didn't mean to start a fire. I just wanted to watch it burn some paper. I tried to put it out."

Bobby began to cry. Skyler's dad had managed to sneak back unnoticed. Skyler thought it was lucky that nobody had noticed his dad gone or they might have thought his dad was trapped inside.

"We're going to have to have a big meeting," Miss Coffman told Bobby sternly. "We'll call your mom as soon as we get back to school." She took him by the hand and lead him on the bus. He was going to have to sit by the teacher and who knows how much trouble he was going to get in to for this. Skyler really felt sorry for, Bobby, but he had been asking for something like this for a long time. He hoped his punishment wasn't too huge. He had a feeling Bobby might have learned his lesson about being bad this time.

"We didn't get coloring books," one of the kids in the seat behind him remarked. "We were supposed to get coloring books."

"Because they probably burned up, dummy," the other kid replied.

Some cameras and reporters showed up just as the bus was pulling out. Some of the cameras were pointed at them driving away. "Maybe we can see ourselves on the news," said Addie excitedly.

Skyler watched with big eyes from his bus window. Cameras and reporters were bad. Bobby was in real, big trouble.

TBC


	10. Ball Through the Window

"Skyler, I'm trying to pick up here. Bobby and his mom are on their way over here and I don't have super speed like some people."

"You want me to super speed for you?"

"It'll set your asthma off and what I want is for you to go hang out in your room until he gets here."

"But, Mom, it's really important. What if there's a fire? We have to plan an escape route. Ron the fireman said so."

"First of all, I'm probably the only flammable person in the house and second of all, there's not that many options. The door or the fire escape, but your dad would have the fire out before an escape was necessary. You have nothing to worry about. Now will you please let me clean," she sighed as she took her arm full of toys to the toy box. "There's something I never would've thought I'd hear myself say. If I'm not careful, I'm going to turn into a boring housewife."

Skyler laughed. Boring and his mom didn't go together. She gave him a sharp look and he started off to his room, but decided to go to Noel's room instead. "Hey, Noel. What are you doing?" he asked.

She was supposed to be taking a nap, but she was on the floor with her toys spread everywhere. She held up her doll, whose head she was tugging on. Skyler hoped Noel never became a mother. Of course, she was only 2. Maybe she'd get less violent. He sat down with her and pretended he was talking on one of her toy cell phones to somebody. She thought he was talking to a real person and kept changing phones with him.

A little bit later Bobby arrived.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Skyler asked when he came through the door.

"I can't go to school for a week and I have to talk to the guidance counselor."

"That's a punishment?" Skyler asked. Taking a week off from school sounded like a nice vacation to him.

Bobby shrugged. "That's only the school's punishment. Mom took away my video games and TV for a month. I'm lucky she let me come over here to play with you. She probably just doesn't want me out of her sight."

"I bet you'll be more careful now."

Bobby shrugged and joined Skyler and Noel on the floor. Noel brought him one of her favorite toys, a stuffed pig that made oinking sounds when you squeezed it.

Bobby smiled weakly, "Thanks, Noel."

She grinned. Even at 2, she knew he needed some cheering up. She said something almost unintelligible, her attempt at your welcome.

"So you can't watch TV or play video games. What do you want to do?" Skyler asked.

Bobby shrugged and squeezed the pig.

They were all startled when something came in through the open window. Someone outside must have thrown a ball in. He went to pick up the round object when it started spraying something out. Before he could grasp what was going on, he got very sleepy and felt himself crashing to the floor.

He opened his eyes and he wasn't in his room anymore. He was with Bobby and Noel but they were still asleep. There was a crib in the room too. He went over and peeked in. It was his cousin, Martha or Martie as everyone had taken to calling her. She appeared to be all right. She blinked her big, brown eyes at him. She obviously hadn't been expecting to see him and she was in a strange environment. She started to cry. He tried opening the locked door, but his strength was gone somehow. He didn't feel sick. He jumped up as high as he could, which wasn't very high and tried to get a look out the tiny window on the door, but he couldn't see anybody or anything.

TBC


	11. Still Missing

"It's a terrible thing," Lois said. "I think his parents being split up is painful to him and he's acting out. When was the last time he saw his dad?"

Mary Jane looked a little nervous and uncomfortable. "It's been awhile and I'm sure he'll learn to adjust."

"It's none of my business of course, but are you sure there's no hope for you and Peter?"

"I'm positive," she said in a end-of-discussion manner.

They'd been talking for over an hour. The conversation had taken awhile to drift over to Bobby. Lois hadn't been sure how to bring up the subject tactfully. Tact wasn't one of her skill, but Mary Jane had brought it up herself.

"Skyler is such a sweet kid and I think he's been a great influence on Bobby. Believe it or not, I think he would be even worse without him as a friend. That's why I wanted to let them play together for a little while even though he's being punished."

"He can be a handful to sometimes without meaning to be, but Bobby's a good kid too. I'm sure he's going to be fine. They've been awful quiet, haven't they?"

"Well, I think the fire still has him spooked. He's been more quiet than usual, but it wouldn't hurt to check on them."

They got up to look. They checked Skyler's room first.

"They must still be in Noel's room," Lois said.

That's when they discovered the broken glass and the ball device. "I think the he kids have been kidnapped," Lois said fearfully.

Mary Jane went to pick up the object.

"Don't," Lois warned. "There might be fingerprints."

Mary Jane started to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be alright," Lois said although she didn't really feel it. "I'll call Clark." She called him not by phone, but by yelling.

--

Superman and Batman were down in the Batcave discussing a plan.

"I can't even begin to imagine their location," Clark said. "Maybe somewhere between Gotham and Metropolis?"

"It would help if we know who kidnapped them. Location may not oven be an issue for them."

"We're not even sure if it was the same kidnapper."

"It's a little too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"All I know is it can't be Lex again. He's safely locked up. I double-checked and it's strange that he or she kidnapped the children of superheroes. I guess that isn't coincidental either. How could the kidnapper know all our identities though? It doesn't make sense."

Lois and Chloe came down into the cave.

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked.

"We've come to help you," Chloe answered. "Mary Jane's going to stay with Alfred. She's a little hysterical right now and she says she's trying to get in touch with Peter, but she's having a difficult time for some reason."

"It's too dangerous," Bruce told them. "The best thing you can do is to stay out of our way."

"And what do you think?" Lois asked Clark with folded arms and a glare. "I didn't do anything to help find Skyler last time because I was carrying Noel, but I'm helping this time around whether you like it or not. Just try and stop me."

He looked defeatedly at Bruce and shrugged.

It never ceased to amaze Bruce that Clark was the most powerful man on the planet and he was still under the power of his wife. Chloe had already sit down at the computer and tuned into a satellite. Bruce sighed. On second thought, it wasn't that hard to imagine.

Mary Jane came into the cave. Her cheeks were still pale and her voice was still shaking, but she managed to get out, "I think I know who has them."

--

Skyler tried to scream for his dad, but the room was probably soundproof. His screaming did manage to wake up Bobby and Noel and make Martie cry harder.

Bobby looked around, "Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know. I think we got kidnapped," Skyler replied. Bobby staggered to the door and tried to climb up to the window, but he couldn't. He looked scared. "I don't have my powers. Why don't I have my powers?" he asked.

"I don't have mine either," he told him.

Noel had gotten up and was tugging on Skyler's pants impatiently, but she didn't tear them like she usually did. "I want cookie, Sky."

"I don't have a cookie," he told her.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I want Mama and Dada."

"I want them too," he told her. "We'll have to wait until they come and get us."

The door opened. Skyler gasped. It was a woman dressed in a cat suit like she thought it was Halloween or something. She looked at them only briefly as she set down 3 glasses of milk and a baby bottle. They heard an angry male voice whose words they couldn't quite make out. She whipped her head back, "They're just kids. We can't just let them die of thirst." Skyler figured maybe if he could shove past her, he would get his powers back or at least be able to call for help. He ran for the door, but the cat lady grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, "Sorry, kid. It's nothing against you personally you understand." She shut and locked the door back.

Bobby helped him up and Noel threw her arms around Skyler's legs fearfully. Martie was still crying, so Skyler took her the bottle. He hoped they were rescued soon. He wasn't sure how long he could stand being locked up with Martie.

TBC


End file.
